I'm A Fallen Angel
by Silently Broken
Summary: What happens when a fallen white haired angel gets ignored? Read and find out. Rated for Bakura's swearing words. Nothing too bad. Read and review please. Now accepting flames for all my works. Not that I never said not to, but still.


I'm a Fallen Angel

Silently Broken

Disclaimer: Don't own "Looking down at my reflection" by Ub40 or Yugioh

--

He silently looked around as he walked down the street in the rain. It the rain…that was where he did most of his thinking. This life, it was strange, with all their modern things. The way their world worked, too, was complicated. He missed Egypt, with a burning ache in his heart. He would never understand this time, not now not ever. He beloved _host_ and _landlord _wasn't going to help him any time soon. He didn't have a close connection to him like the Pharaoh did or the two twin maniacs. Hell, they weren't even alike. The only think they shared were looks. Actually, they didn't look that similar at all. And he couldn't understand how people took them for each other. They really weren't inspective at all, these people, were they?

Looking down at my reflection  
In the puddle at my feet  
Things dont seem so real down there  
Or maybe i dont see

He looked around. It was quiet. So nice, this silence was. A difference between the loud, noisy day, where the cars and people were moving and making so much noise that his head pounded. Not that anyone noticed or cared. Just like they didn't right now. But he didn't care anymore. He used to, but not anymore.

I see no satrvation  
I dont see any pain  
I see myself not helping  
Just a lonner in the rain

I just don't care anymore. They don't, so I don't. There used to be a time, when I wanted to be in their little group, perhaps be their friend, but no. They just pushed me aside, and left me in the rain to think. Yea, rethink about being their friend. They just dumped me and left me be. All of them, including my oh so _precious _lightI never beat him, contrary to popular belief. I just tormented him by playing the mind games that the Pharaoh loves. I happen to know that emotional pain is much, much worse than physical. Which is why the gods have decided to punish me with eternal live. I can't believe why anyone would want to live forever. Me, I just want go back to my village, that the Pharaoh decided to massacre, just to make his little gold tinker toys. He ruined my life and stuck my soul in his plaything. Can you see why I loathe him why I do? Looking down at my reflection  
In the puddle in the ground  
Things are getting clearer now  
I can see a thunder cloud

And they don't care, that little fan club of his. They judge me because I am different. They say I'm a monster, just because he killed my village in front of my eyes, boiled them down with gold to make little trinkets for the Pharaoh, stuck my soul inside the fucking ring, and smothered my chance of resting peacefully with my village in the afterlife, and I just want a little revenge for that. Truly, it is them be the hypocrites. I want to die, but just sends me to the Shadow Realm. Stupid bastard, that's what he is. I'll just keep on returning to the ring, he knows that. Except that it's truly painful. The only way to kill me is to destroy the ring, and my gracious _host _does not want to part with his stupid present from his father. He'd being cruel and unjust, and he doesn't realize it. That's probably why he even lets me stay in his house.

I see gross injustice  
I see evil men  
I see myself repeating  
The same old words again

Why am I here? I don't know. Ryou doesn't need a guardian. He has the pharaoh. They don't really need me at all. Why don't they care? They accepted the two I – wanna – be – pharaohs into their crummy little group. Why am I so different? Maybe its time to take a little action. I'll show them that they can't just push me around like that. I will not be dependant of them; I am independent.

Looking down at my reflection  
In the puddle lying there  
Now i decide to change my mind  
And show the world i care

The group just walks away from me, after I told them. I must mean about as much as a stick of gum on the side walk to them. They just shrugged and said whatever and left. Even my landlord. They left me there on the sidewalk, not caring at all. For all their preaches and teaches, wouldn't they have _tried_, at least and look at me like a person and not a piece of trash, waiting to be thrown away?

I care about my fellow man  
Being taken for a ride  
I care that things start changing  
But theres no one on my side

What I was going to tell them later, before they left was to never trust those awful machines they were going into. Don't know what it was, but later, they crashed and died. I cared, but they wouldn't let me. They didn't even let me close enough to discover my inside personality. They probably would have been surprised.

Luckily host's ring was wreaked beyond repair, so I am going to be called home. Didn't you know? I'm a fallen angel and I'm going home, to heaven.

- - -

Oh dear. I seemed to have killed everyone again. T-T Don't kill me if I Basterdalized (How do you spell that? My Lang. Arts teacher is using that word way too much now. I hate Ms. Amar) all the characters.


End file.
